


You’re The Only One I Want To Do This With

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arya and Gendry love each other, F/M, Ned loves Arya, Overbearing Parents, Secret love, Strict Parents, axgweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya graduates Uni and decides to live her life.....with Gendry





	You’re The Only One I Want To Do This With

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission of Arya and Gendry week. It took longer to upload than expected. I did have some issues trying to come up with a story for the prompt, but I think I got it I hope you all enjoy and I can’t wait until tomorrow’s entry!

Arya sat cross legged on her living room floor. Her laptop was open with several tabs displaying flights leaving to lands that she could only imagine. She had just graduated university and was now free from her overbearing parents. It was time for her to escape the mundane life that Westeros had to offer and explore exotic lands that she read about in her travel books.

It was finally her time to do something that she wanted to do and not something that her parents had arranged for her. For as long as she could remember, her parents mapped out her life to be a certain way. She had to dress and talk and look exactly how her parents wanted her to be. For most of her adolescent life she followed everything her parents had laid out for her, but as she began to grow into a young woman with a mind of her own, she came to realize that she didn’t have to follow everything her parents said.

When she started high school at Winterfell prep, that’s when things really began to change for her. She cut her hair and dyed in to this unruly pink color, much to her mother’s dismay. She even pierced her ears more times than she could count. Her parents realized that there was little to nothing that they could do to tame the young wolf. That was, however, until she befriended a southern boy from King’s Landing.

She was in her second to last year of high school, when she met the black haired blue eyed boy. Her car had died and she needed to get it serviced. It was her prized possession at the time, considering she bought without the help of her parents, unlike some of her other siblings. Her parents had offered to buy her a new one, but she refused, and like any sensible human being, she decided to take it into the shop.

He had been working there for only a few months. He was apprenticing under Mikken while his boss, Mott, did some reconstruction on the shop back south. They hadn’t gotten along at first, but as the days passed and she would come by the shop to check on her car, a friendship began to grow between the two of them.

Her parents were less than pleased to find out that their sixteen year old daughter was spending her off time with a nineteen year old mechanic. They had tried to forbid Arya from seeing him, but she just laughed and continued to spend her time with him. For nearly a year she would bide her time with Gendry. Even after her car had been fixed, she would go down to the shop to see what he was up to.

When the time came for him to head back to King’s Landing, Arya was devastated. Her parents, on the other hand, where thrilled that they would finally be able to get some control over their rambunctious daughter.

Arya sulked for week after Gendry had left, and although they talked and texted daily, it wasn’t the same as actually speaking to him in person.

By the time it came for her to go to University, she knew exactly where she was going to go. King’s Landing University was a prestigious school, one that her parents would be proud of. She had only hoped they didn’t realize the true reason behind her going. Her mother was excited for her, but her father could see under Arya’s facade.

“I know why you chose KLU.” He said to her one night after dinner. It was two weeks before she had to leave for university and her father had caught her completely off guard.

“Yeah, they have a great fencing program.” She simply stated.

“And a certain mechanic, if I can remember correctly.”

Arya blushed and turned from her father’s gaze.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” He said to her as he cross the room to her. He placed a small kiss on her head and exited the dining room.

Arya hadn’t told him then, but she was grateful that he finally understood.

That was four years ago and Arya couldn’t help but smile at the odd memory. Her parents may had been overbearing in her younger years, but she did still love them. She did often wonder though, if they had been disappointed that they couldn’t make her a carbon copy of themselves like they had with her older siblings. Aside from Jon, Robb and Sansa had bent to their parents ways and although they seemed happy in their lives, Arya couldn’t help but wonder if it was a ruse.

She shook the thought from her head and focused on the screen before her. Now that she had access to her trust, thanks to following her parents strict terms of going to university and graduating, she new exactly what she wanted to do. Without any hesitation she booked the next flight out of Westeros for two people.

*****

Gendry had just finished his shift at Mott’s when his phone chimed from his back pocket. Drying his now clean hands from the day’s work, he reached for his phone and opened the text he had just received. A smile instantly formed on his lips. Arya had texted him to come by after work and to bring a six pack of her favorited ale. She wanted to celebrate her recent graduation with popcorn, beer, and a good scary movie. He chuckled at the demanding tone her text had implied and swiftly closed up the shop behind him.

The shop was no more than ten minutes from Arya’s apartment, but with the added list of things he needed to bring, it made the ten minute drive into nearly thirty minutes, and by Arya’s definition, it meant he was late.

“What took you so long?” She asked him as he entered her small apartment. He had a key so he just let himself in and it was alway noticeable to Arya when Gendry arrived, considering he made such a ruckus.

Gendry scoffed and lifted the six pack of ale he had in his hand, “I had to stop and get these, remember?”

“Okay, but doesn’t take thirty minutes. I could have done it in ten.” She said as she entered her kitchen, grabbing two cold glasses from the freezer.

“I had a feeling you would say that, so I got these to help remedy the situation.” He reached into the grocery bag he had on his other wrist and pulled out a bag of gummy worms. He tossed the bag to Arya and she gracefully snatched it from the air.

“Mmm,” she groaned as she took a bite out of a gummy worm. “All is forgiven.”

She handed him a glass and he handed her an open bottle of ale. They each poured their drinks into their glasses and made their way to the couch. Arya had already started her favorite horror movie, but paused it right before the opening credits, making sure Gendry was there to watch it with her.

They settled on the couch with a bowl of popcorn between the two and Arya’s bag of gummy worms situated between her legs.

They watched in silence, but Gendry wasn’t paying attention to the movie in front of him. Instead his attention was fixated on the girl beside him. He was infatuated with Arya and had been since they first met. He never had the balls to admit it, but he was in love her. He can’t quite remember the day he fell for her. It could have been the day he left to King’s Landing and she was sobbing into his chest, begging him not to go. Or it could have been the time when she visited him a few weeks before graduating high school, without her parents knowledge. Whenever it was, he knew that he was screwed from that point on, for he would never love anyone else the way he loved her.

“So, how does it feel to be free?” He asked her after the move had ended.

Arya shrugged, “Well, besides not having overbearing parents breathing down my neck and an awesome trust, it feels pretty much the same.”

Gendry scoffed, “Come on, I know you better than that. How do your really feel?”

Arya chuckled softly, “Honestly? It feels fucking amazing! I no longer have my parents making every decision for me, not like I made it easy for them to begin with. I really thought that this day would never come, but now that it has...I have a surprise for you.”

Arya lifted from the couch and crossed over to her small dining room table adjacent to her tiny living room. Her purse was perched on the corner of the table and she began rummaging through the sack. It took her a couple of minutes to feel her way through her purse, finally grabbing the paper she was looking for. She stalked back to the couch and stretched her hand out, shoving the paper into Gendry’s hands.

“What’s this?” He asked, confusion written all over his face.

“It’s a gift and a question.” She simply stared, a smile creeping onto her face.

Gendry began to unfold the crinkled piece of paper, the anticipation killing him. He finally unraveled the paper revealing a plane ticket with his name printed at the top. His eyes widened with realization. His quickly snapped his gaze to Arya’s only to see her grinning from ear to ear.

“Is this a plane ticket?”

“Well, duh.”

“Why does it have my name on it?” He asked, completely dumbfounded.

“Because you’re going with me...or at least I hope you do.” She said sheepishly, her face blushing.

Gendry was at a loss for words. He knew his relationship with Arya was a close one and sure, he wanted it to be closer, but he never thought she would too.

“Why?” He breathed.

Arya huffed, “Isn’t it obvious?”

Gendry shrugged causing Arya to groan in frustration.

“Because I’m in love with you, you stupid bull! I have been since I bloody laid eyes on you! I asked you because I can’t think of another single person that I would want to do this with.” She said in a rush.

She never expected herself to admit her love for him. She always thought that he would confess his love to her, but as the time they spent together passed and he didn’t say it, Arya grew restless and couldn’t hold back any longer.

Gendry blinked a few times, trying to distinguish if what Arya said was indeed real.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare like an idiot or are you going to say something?” Arya said in frustration.

Gendry snapped his gaze to hers and before he realized what he was doing, he grabbed Arya by the waist and crashed his lips to hers. It was wet and sloppy, but neither of them seemed to care. Arya tugged at Gendry and tried to pull him closer to her. She always imagined what it would be like to kiss him and now that she was, she couldn’t get enough of him.

After their lust of desire for one another had been some what tamed, the pair pulled apart, each taking large panting breathes.

“Does that mean yes?” She asked as she stared into his ocean blue eyes.

Gendry smiled, “Yes, let’s run away.”


End file.
